


Incomprehensible

by shadowsamurai



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to 1.21 'Justice is Served'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehensible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

**JB-CW-JB-CW-JB-CW**

Captain Jim Brass pulled into his drive with a sense of relief, taking a moment to sit in silence once the engine and lights were off. Sighing, he leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel. Some days were longer than others, and it had been one of those days. Or one of those nights. All the same thing, really. As he listened to the background sounds from the area, Brass thought about the case they had just solved, but more importantly, about Catherine Willows.

When Grissom had informed Brass about Catherine's insistence on taking the case, Brass wasn't surprised. Whenever children were involved, she was always the one to work the case, whether Grissom assigned her to it or not. It was almost as though she had something to prove, though whether it was to herself, the team, the victims, or the rest of the world, Brass didn't know. All he did know was that Grissom had been concerned for his oldest friend, and that was more than enough to make him worried as well. And then, when he had finally seen the blonde, he wanted nothing more than to ask Grissom to let Sara handle the case instead, to put Catherine on something else, to spare her the pain that was bound to ensue. But he didn't. And even if he had, he knew Grissom wouldn't have said 'yes'. It would have to be exceptional circumstances for him to reassign her like that. And then, at the outcome of the case, Brass could only watch as Catherine shook with anger over a mother who so callously killed her own daughter. He couldn't imagine that with his own daughter, strained though their relationship was, but for Catherine, as a mother... He shook his head, not even being able to guess show she might have been feeling at the end of the shift.

Sighing again, Brass realized that if he stayed there any longer, he'd end up falling asleep and so, wearily, he hauled his tired body from the driver's seat and walked up to his front door. Breakfast and a nice glass of scotch sounded like a plan, and then a shower and some sleep. As he entered his house, Brass caught a faint smell of perfume, something that wouldn't normally be found there, but he had expected it. Her car in the drive might have been a dead giveaway, but even if a vehicle had been absent, he would have still known she was there. After the case, he knew she would come to him. In some ways, it still surprised him; some days he just couldn't believe his good luck. But then again, when it came to her, Brass saw the brains as well as the beauty.

Shedding his jacket and sidearm, he saw her standing by the kitchen counter, arms wrapped around herself, looking so lost and vulnerable that it almost broke his heart. It was difficult for him to admit that, even to himself. He was a former Marine, a tough homicide Captain, but with her and because of her, he allowed his softer side to show through more often.

"Hey," Brass said quietly as he came up behind her.

She didn't jump, didn't react at all, and he knew she was miles away. Carefully he slid his arms around her waist, covering he own arms as he did so, but she surprised him by grasping his biceps in a death grip.

"Why, Jim?" she asked, her voice hoarse with pain. "How could she do it?"

"I don't know, Cath," Brass replied honestly. "I don't know."

Catherine turned to look at him, staying within the protective circle of his arms, her eyes shining with tears. "I know it happens," she said. "Sometimes it's an accident. Like baby Zach. And the parents try to cover up the terrible tragedy. But *this*? Murdering her own daughter so she could start a new life with her boyfriend?" Catherine shook her head and started to shake.

"Hey, come here." Brass pulled her towards him, ignoring their similarities in heights and somehow managing to tuck her head under his chin. "You've gotta let it go, Cath. I know how hard this is for you. It'd be like...it'd be like you..."

"Me...killing Lindsey...to start a new life with you," she finished brokenly for him. "I know, that's why I just can't understand it! It's just..."

"Incomprehensible." He pulled back a little so he could smile at her. "Especially to someone like you." He kissed her forehead.

"Meaning?" Catherine asked.

Brass shook his head at her defensive tone. "Meaning someone who loves her daughter more than anything, or anyone, else in the world, including life itself." He held a hand up. "And before you even *think* it, I'm not jealous. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe a little jealous, but only because..."

"Of Ellie, I know." Catherine smiled and snaked her arms up around his neck. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Making me feel better."

Brass grinned. "It's part of my job, though how it became my 'job', I'll never know."

"I am *not* having this conversation with you again," Catherine told him firmly. "You know why I'm with you."

"I do. It's just sometimes, it's..."

"Incomprehensible?"

He nodded. "That's it."

Catherine smiled at him mysteriously. "Good," she replied before kissing him.

FIN


End file.
